doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Adventures/The Silent Library
River:I guess we're safe on this room. Handles:We must rescue them both! Silent:Yes..you must! River:SILENCE!? Silent:Your life circle must end now,River Song! River:I'll die??? Silent:More or less.Depends how you look at it.The Doctor knew.He knew it everytime! River:He knew what?That I'll die? Silent:His first meet with you,was your last!The day you die!You must save The Doctor and Alfie!!!We've seen the future,past and present!And saving them is part of your life circle! River:I'll save them!But I'll change the future!I won't die! Silent:Go and try!!!!*dissapears* Handles:What....happend? River:I have no idea...I fell like I forgott something..whatever!We need to save The Doctor and Alfie! Handles:Affirmative! River:But how? Handles:A Cyberman hand could hit them and scare the infection.But I've lost my body. Some people arrive: Evanghelista:Hello.I am Evanghelista,and thoose are my friends. Strackman Lux:Did you seen anything weird around? River:Actually...yes.The Vastha Nerada.They tranformed our friends into them. Strackman Lux:Will this gun help? Handles:That has the same power as a Cyberman Gun!It's perfect! River:I won't fell alright shooting the Doctor. Handles:You did it once River:Well..you have a point here... Straxkman Lux:Let's find your friends! Handles:It won't be that hard. Evanghelista:Why? Handles:THEY found us! Shadows appears: Strackman Lux:Your friends are shadows? River:They are Vastha Nerada.They can transform into shadows...so yes.It's them. Stackman Lux:Let's shoot them! Handles:Negative!We need them in their Vastha Nerada form for that. Evanghelista:How do we do that? River:I don't know...but don't touch the shadows!No matter what!!! Stackman Lux:Start the shooting! Handles:It wont work! Stackman Lux:START SHOOTING!! They shoot Alfie's shadow,and he gets into his Vastha Nerada form: Stackman Lux:Now shoot him!!!! Alfie gets back to normal: Alfie:Uh... River:He's weaken! Stackman Lux:Now the Doctor's shadow!!!Huh?The guns won't work.. River:RUN! While running: River:There is still one thing that could solve it.You all stay here...me,Alfie and Handles will be right back! Alfie:*wakes up*Good... River uses the vortex manipulator,back to the shadow-Tardis: On the city: Alfie:Half of the city is covered by shadows. Handles:All the humans there are...Vastha Nerada... River:The cloister bell!That is their powerplant!If we destroy it,the city will be back to normal! Alfie:But the guns don't work anymore... River:That's the problem! Alfie:How are we destroying it? River:Maybe I can use this grappling hook,to press a button of the Tardis.A button that would make all of them go away from the Tardis. She opens the door,and using the grappling hook,she presses the button: Handles:That's it!They left the Tardis! River:And the guns are working again!*shoots the Cloister Bell* Alfie:What are we searching in the Tardis? River:First,using the Tardis,let's go back to the library. In the Tardis: River reads:""Crash of Bizantium,Pandorica Opened,The Silence first strike,The Day Melody was taken away,Hitler killing,The day she destroyed time,The Day Amy and Rory left, and that is where she ends:The Library"" River:What is this...?I REMEMBER! Handles:You remember what? River:We encountered the Silence! Alfie:You encountered what? Handles:I remember now! River:And they said..I'll die..and this message says I end on the Library....I die on the Library! Handles:The Doctor knew it! River:He knew? Handles:His first meeting with you,was when you died. River:Backwards timeline... *Silent Appear* Silent:So you know now! River:Yes!I said I am gonna change the time,and that's what I am gonna do. Silent:There is only one way...Never return to the Library! River:But I can't let the Doctor die! Silent:It's you or him.*dissapears* In the Library: Strackman Lux:We're dead..it's aproaching and we don;t have where to run.. The Tardis arrives: River:Use your guns!They work now! They shoot him,he becomes in his Vastha Nerada Form,gets shooted again,and gets back to normal: Doctor:Agh....River...Handles...Alfie....YOU DID IT!!! River:Doctor,I know you know...I'll die here. Doctor:I'll have to wipe your memory.You weren't supposed to know that...But not fully.I need you to remember this!*whispers his name* River:You...your name.... Doctor:Use it when you must!You know when is that.And this..*gives her his screwdriver* River:Why? Doctor:I'll need your help...very soon. River:Okay... Doctor:It's time to wipe your memory to you and your friends.*wipes her memory* On The Tardis: Alfie:Why didn't you saved her,like you said? Doctor:It's complicated... Alfie:And who left the message? Doctor:I'm still thinking about that... Post-10th Doctor on Library: The Silent mysteriously aproaches the computer River is stored in. Category:Stories featuring the Silence Category:Stories featuring Vashta Nerada Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring River Song